Eternity
by Makami
Summary: Love feels like forever, doesn't it? Kagome's tired of Inuyasha throwing her to the side everytime Kikyo comes around, so she decides that she needs to tell him how she feels. Unfortunately, that turns out to be harder than she thought.
1. I Really

Well, a few people(I am sure) will recognize this old, old fanfiction. But before you say a word, let me say now that: _YES! It is I, Megami no Nekura, on a newer account with all of my lovely PitaTen fanfictions(if you know the series, please take a look at my stories)._A long time ago I told myself that I'd move this fiction, but I never got to it. Now I hope to do so, and it'll be as fast as possible! Also, to make anyone who liked the sequel happy(and this is where I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness) I have decided to pick it back up!

Part One : I Really... 

Time passes so slowly for someone who's waiting...

Kagome couldn't help but be anxious as she stood a few feet away from the Hidden Well. Soon, yes, very soon, her heart told her, he would be here to pick her up. A smile touched her lips and she found herself giggling like an excited child.

'_Oh, get a grip Kagome! Inuyasha's just a guy!_' she scolded herself, then sighed softly. What was taking that inu hanyou so long? '_Just a really strong... really cute... really everything guy... NO! No thinking like that! He's going to show up and you'll look like an idiot, standing here with some dazed expression on your face!_'

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called her as he peeked out from the well. He'd learnt not to sneak up on her anymore. Especially when she was waiting. It usually ended up with her screaming "sit" in the end. "You ready or what?"

She smiled at him and pat her overly packed backpack that sat on the ground next to her, stuffed to about five times its original size. Of course she was ready. She'd be ready to go anywhere with him. Anywhere at all... just so long as Kikyo wouldn't be at the destination.

Kikyo.

The thought of the other priestess wiped her smile away in record time. Kikyo was her only competition in getting Inuyasha. It was a fight that never ended; the moment Kikyo showed up she felt like chopped liver. And so what if the last time he couldn't see her? That didn't make a difference. He declared an undying love to her. How was she supposed to react to that? He loved Kikyo with all of his heart.

And what would happen if she admitted her feelings to him? Couldn't hurt too much, could it?

"You know what, Inuyasha?" she said with a half-hearted smile.

"No, what?" He looked at her blankly and sighed.

"I really... I really..." She blushed, then struggled to pick up her bag. She wanted to tell him, really she did. So why did it feel so impossible? "I really can't carry this bag!"

He blinked, then hopped out of the well.

"Baka," he sighed and picked up her backpack. "C'mon, let's go."

She smiled. In his own way, Inuyasha was a really sweet guy.

* * *

That was part one. I hope that was likable enough. I'll have the next part up... later today? Heh, until I do finish that next part... 


	2. I Want to Tell You Something

Part Two : I Want to Tell You Something 

* * *

Life around Inuyasha was never boring. Never. Kagome found herself always doing something new and different, and always something unexpected happened. And Inuyasha himself wasn't boring, either. Everytime she was sure that she'd figured him out, he'd turn around and yell "SURPRISE!".

Okay, so maybe he didn't do that, but he might as well have.

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms to the sky. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou had already headed off to gather some herbs for Kaede, and that left she and Inuyasha alone. Being with him felt nice, just with him. There was a warmth about him the was different from when they first met.

"Inuyasha?" she called to him. He was a few feet ahead of her. She blushed. Now was the time to say it.

"What?" he yawned.

She was quiet, looking away to hide her red face. Why was it so hard to say this? If she told him, did that really mean he'd stop caring for Kikyo so much? He'd hinted that he liked her, when she tried to leave a few months back, and there was the occasional hint here and there. She could tell when he was letting her know he cared, so why didn't he ever notice when she was hinting to him?

"I... I want to tell you something, Inuyasha," she said softly, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, spit it out, Kagome," he said, a little to rudely for her taste. She sighed. He made it hard to love him sometimes.

"You could be a little nicer to me, Inuyasha. I'm _trying_ to tell you someting important," she snapped back, looking at him. Even if her face was red now, he just might have mistaken it for anger. "So, as I was saying..."

She fell quiet again, and now felt more angry at herself.

'_Why am I having so much trouble telling him this! Gah... I hate this! It shouldn't be so hard!_' she scolded herself. She sighed and looked at his blank expression. "Inuyasha, I..."

"Kagome, would you just tell me already? You asked me to go on a walk with you, and now you tell me you have something to tell me, so tell me!" he urged, tired of her stalling.

"I... I enjoy your company," she said quietly enough that humans couldn't hear, but his inu ears could. His ears twitched and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You got mad at me for interrupting you, over that?" he sounded a little disappointed, or maybe it was boredom. He sighed and muttered, "I'm never gonna understand women."

He couldn't see it, but she was silently yelling at herself for that. He'd gotten his hopes up as she struggled to say her next sentence. In a way, he could tell she wasn't telling him something, but he knew she'd just get snapped and defensive if he tried. So maybe he wasn't so 'woman illiterate'. But, still...

"You know, I enjoy your company, too," he replied, looking away and crossing his arms.


	3. I Want You

Part Three : I Want You 

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled, launching himself into her. As always he was happy to see her. She'd been gone for a few days, and that left him alone with Inuyasha. He nuzzled his nose to her neck and smiled. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Shippou," she laughed, hugging him tightly. He was such a child sometimes. Literally speaking, he acted his age sometimes. "It's good to see you, too."

Inuyasha snorted, and looked away as Miroku and Sango walked in after Shippou. They both gave Kagome a warm welcome, and even said a few words to Inuyasha, but he didn't really show that it mattered to him. Besides, it was only a few days. A few _human_ days. That was such a short period of time.

But on the other hand, yeah, he did miss Kagome, and so much at that. But she didn't know...

"Can we just go now?" he asked impatiently. He was tired of just sitting around.

"It's going to be dark soon," Miroku commented, peeking out of the hut once again. "We should wait until morning."

"Keh..."

"Come on now, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "Miroku's right. We shouldn't be wandering around in the darkness. Not all of us are as strong as you are."

She hit it. His ego. One of the easiest ways to get Inuyasha to agree with her was to hit at his ego. Whether it was a good or bad comment, it always worked. And as usual, it had.

"Fine, we'll leave in the morning."

He pushed himself to his feet and heading out the door. If he had to wait to gather more shards of the Shikon no Tama, then at least he was going to wear out some of his extra energy before it got too late. The dirt under his feet was a refreshing change from the hard wood floor in Kaede's hut. It was so hard in there; the fresh dirt felt nice, it made him feel alive and unconfined.

'_I wonder what she was going to tell me,_' he thought to himself as he leapt towards the forest of Inuyasha. How strange: it was named after him just because Kikyo had pinned him to a tree there. '_Kikyo..._'

Sure, he liked Kagome. He like her _a lot_, but at the same time, whenever Kikyo came around he couldn't help but find himself fixated on the un-dead priestess. He knew it hurt Kagome, she didn't deny or try to hide that. Maybe she liked him more than he thought she did, or maybe it was just as a friend. But Kikyo had been the one to first help heal his many wounds - the wounds that had been created and had only grown since his childhood. How could he not still care for her? Couldn't Kagome and the others understand that one simple fact?

Breaking out of his thoughts, he discovered that he'd travelled quite a distance from the village. So far, in fact, that he couldn't catch Kagome's scent lingering in the air anymore. He blinked, also taking in the fact that the sun had set long ago. He sighed at himself. The same thoughts just continued to replay in his mind over and over again.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed at himself, crossing his arms. Kagome meant so much to him, or was it the fact that she carried Kikyo's spirit within her? She'd asked him about that once...

_"Inuyasha... sometimes I think the only reasons you keep me around are because I can locate the jewel shards and because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation..."_

How was he supposed to respond to that? And to top it off, she'd said it just as she was leaving to her own era. She'd left in tears that day; he could smell them coming. He'd felt bad at the time, and he felt bad now, because he still couldn't think of how to answer that.

"Kagome... I..." He blushed, just thinking of her. "I think more of you than you seem to think I do. I think I... I think that I... I think that I'm in love with you."

If he that much trouble saying it while she wasn't there, how could he possibly say it to her face? He could feel the blood in his face, hot with embarassment. But still, what about Kikyo? She had died fifty years ago, so why was she still here? Even if she had been brought back, why was she still here? Did she still want to take his life...?

"I want both... but I can only have one..." he sighed. He found that he was sighing just a little too much that day. "So... I want you, Kagome."


	4. You Say He Likes Me

Part Four : You Say He Likes Me 

* * *

Kagome found herself blushing furiously as she stared at her three, counting Kirara, four, friends. First she'd told them she needed to talk to them, and then she just sat there blushing. She had to look into their blank faces and she sighed heavily. Why was admitting your feelings, particularly this feeling, such a difficult feat? Love wasn't hard to offer, nor was it hard to accept, it was hard to admit.

"I... I like Inuyasha..." She could literally feel her face turn a shade darker than crimson.

There was a moment of silence, and the expressions on their faces didn't change. It felt like their eyes were digging into her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh, is that all?" Sango said after a moment.

"To be honest, we already knew that," Shippou said as he leaned back on his hands.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "True, very true. You haven't done too good a job hiding it, Kagome."

She sighed defeatedly. This was just great. They _ALL_ already knew. Did that mean Inuyasha already knew, too? And that he just didn't care? No. That probably wasn't the situation. Inuyasha could be pretty think-headed about things like these. If anything, he just didn't know. He was completely oblivious to he feelings.

Why didn't that surprise her very much?

"If you already knew about me... does that mean tha Inuyasha... likes me the same way?" she asked them.

An awkward silence followed after she asked that. They looked amongst one another and all heaved heavy sighs.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango apologized. "It's not our place to tell you. If anything, it should already be apparent."

"I don't know... sometimes I think he only treats me nicely is so that I don't leave with the jewel shards again."

At that thought, Kagome felt like crying. Inuyasha really had been such a jerk to her back then. And he didn't start being nicer to her until she took off that one day, not telling him where she was going. That was when Yura attacked. Of course, he didn't know that Yura had a shard of the jewel yet.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Kagome," Miroku scolded. "Why don't you try telling him how you feel? Maybe then he'll tell you how he feels."

"He likes you, Kagome," Shippou encouraged. "Now go find out how much!"

"You say he likes me... but he doesn't always act like it."

"And neither do you," Sango added.

Kagome sighed. They were right. But still, even if Shippou said he liked her, that didn't make it official or anything. She'd have to find out directly from Inuyasha himself. And that was her resolve. To find out from that stubborn hanyou if he really did like her.

"And where might Inuyasha have gotten to?" Kaede asked as she entered her hut and found that Inuyasha had left. "I don't suppose that he's off hunting jewel shards on his own?"

Kagome giggled, "No, I talked him out of it."

Kaede nodded.

"You should all be getting some sleep now. It's late, and you'll be wanting an early start tomorrow morning, hm?" she suggested, walking over to her store of herbs and medicines. "The young boy should be okay by tomorrow..."

"We were glad to be of service," Miroku said, nodding to her. He gave Sango a strange grin and she whacked him with the nearest 'weapon' she could find. A typical moment.

Kagome and Shippou laughed, and Kirara made a few little chirping sounds.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll tell him! So you guys have to find a reason to split away for just a little while," Kagome demanded. They all shook their heads. "Thanks! This time I'll be able to do it! I know I will!"


	5. Such a Perfect Moment

Part Five : Such a Perfect Moment 

* * *

The night came, and the night went. For Kagome it was the hardest night she'd ever slept. Actually it was more then hardest night she'd ever _not_ slept. She couldn't sleep at all. She was so nervous. What if he only liked her as a friend? What if the only reason he liked her _was_ because she was Kikyo's reincarnation? She shuddered at the thought. Inuyasha still hadn't come back, and the others were still sleeping.

She sighed to herself. Inuyasha hadn't come back, and it was the break of dawn. By now she'd have expected him to have returned and be bugging them to wake up and head out. It was strange to wake and not have him there. In fact, it was just a little lonely.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?" he said in a dull, somewhat annoyed tone. He yawned, and sat down cross legged about a foot away from her.

"Are you tired, Inuyasha?" she asked a very obvious question. He looked at her blankly. "Yeah, so am I."

"What? Didn't you sleep well?"

"No... not really."

"Something on your mind?" His tones seemed softer, almost as if he was worried about her. "You can tell me, if you want."

She lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha was one strange inu hanyou and she had trouble understanding his moods and his personality.

'_I shouldn't attempt figuring him out... he's too complicated... but how many people are easy to figure out?_'

He leaned over and, to her surprise, kissed her cheek softly. She sat there in shock, full knowing that her cheeks had gone a bright shade of red. She didn't even notice that a light pink covered his face. It was just like before.

"Inu... Inuyasha..."

"Get some more sleep, Kagome," he said, standing up. "I'm going to go out for a little while longer. Make sure everyone is ready about an hour after dawn, okay?"

"I... I..." She couldn't form any words, the fact that he had just kissed her cheek was still sinking in. '_Am I dreaming...?_'

"Oi, Kagome! Did you even hear me?" he spoke a bit louder than before. Shippou whinned a little, bit didn't actually wake.

"I..."

He sighed, with a slight growl mixed in, "Just do it, Stupid."

He turned around, not even really noticing that he'd let his temper slip. He'd been so careful lately not to call her that, too.

"Osuwari..." she mumbled, then smiled satisfactorily and she heard him crash to the ground. The others bolted into a sitting position and looked around panicked.

"What... happened?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh?" Shippou hopped to his feet.

"It was just Inuyasha," Kagome said. She laid back down and closed her eyes. "Just go back to sleep."

'_That idiot... he ruined such a perfect moment... Or maybe I did..._'


	6. Plan A, This Has to Work

Part Six : Plan A, This Has to Work 

* * *

Kagome found herself walking along a peaceful stream, sighing at herself. Either way, they both had messed up, hadn't they? Love was so difficult to deal with. She wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and just tell him without hesitation, without any restraints.

'_Inuyasha..._'

"Kagome! Where are you going!" Miroku called after her. Sango, Shippou and Kirara were with him, as well.

She was sure that she'd heard his voice, but she didn't really care. Not now, at least. She was making her plans for confessing her love to Inuyasha. She had several ways, and not a whole lot of time after Miroku and the others would separate from them and give her the chance. She had to do it right this time.

"Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. "Why'd you just take off like that? We weren't even supposed to go yet!"

She blinked and stared at him blankly. "Mi-Miryoku-Chikan?"

She blushed, embarassed, realizing what she'd just said. She'd called him by the nickname she and Sango had given him. He looked at her, confused, and tilted his head to the side with a suspicious expression.

"Miryoku-Chikan?"

"Hehe..."

"Ano..." Sango chewed on her bottom lip and looked away from them as if she 'didn't know a thing'. "Inuyasha isn't here... Kagome, did something happen while we were asleep?"

"Yeah!" Shippou pipped up.

Kagome blushed and smiled shyly, holding the cheek that Inuyasha had kissed. She could still feel his lips brush against the spot. His lips were surprisingly soft, and warm. Maybe he did like her, but what about Kikyo? She couldn't forget that look in Inuyasha's eyes that day... the day that he had confessed an undying love the the priestess. It haunted her daily. She loved him so much; she loved him more than she ever could have thought she could love, and he shared his feelings for her with another woman.

"No. Nothing happened. Shouldn't we be going?" she answered, then quickly changed the subject. "I think I can sense another jewel shard..."

"Where?" Inuyasha hopped down out of a tree. Kagome screeched, and clung onto Miroku in surprise. "Where is the jewel shard?"

"I... I don't know for sure..." she stammered, feeling that blush creeping back up on her again.

"Kagome..." Miroku breathed, "you're holding onto me too tightly..."

"Aa!" She let go and took a few steps back, then bowed deeply. "Sorry!"

"There you are, Inuyasha," Sango half-greeted. "We were wondering if you'd taken off on your own or something."

"I was following," he growled, staring a flustered Kagome down.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou gave each other strange glances before nodding to one another. Inuyasha perked an eyebrow and stared at them suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"You and Kagome should go on your own," Shipopu offered. "I sorta feel like I've got a stomach-ache or something."

Kagome blinked a few times. Shippou didn't seem like he had a stomach ache... and then in hit her. She mouthed the word "thanks" to them before grabbing hold of Inuyasha's wrist and taking off in the first direction she could think of. She hadn't really sensed a jewel shard earlier, but now it seemed the perfect reason to be alone with Inuyasha.

'_Plan A, this has to work... it will!_' she thought to herself, a broad smile making it's way across her face.

* * *

Miryoku-Chikan : 1) I think that "Miroku" must have beenderived (is that the right word?) from the Japanese word "miryoku" which means "charming" or "attractiveness". 2) "chikan" means "sexual pervert". So, in other words, Miroku's mickname is "Charming Sexual Pervert".


	7. It's Going to be Okay

Part Seven : It's Going to be Okay 

* * *

'_Plan A, set into action!_' she yelled in her mind, then giggled to herself. She ignored the strange glance from Inuyasha, and giggled once more. She felt so giddy. She was going to tell him, and nothing could stop her.

"Kagome..." She was sure she heard im mumble. "Kagome, we have to talk."

Damn. If that wasn't disheartening, she wasn't sure what should be. Even if they weren't going out, those words were the words dreaded by anyone. Her heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip, blushing deeply. She was a little worried.

"Kagome... I like having you around." He had his back to her, so she couldn't see his expression. Yet, at the same time, her heart fluttered. "I really do... and..."

'_And what...?_' she silently urged.

Miroku and the others were well behind them, probably not even within earshot. That was why he was telling her this now. She hoped that his words were true. Her mouth felt like someone had sewn it shut, and her heart felt as though it were trying to leap out of her chest. She wanted to run to him, and wrap her arms around him, and tell him how she felt, she wanted so many things.

"Inuyasha... what are you saying?" she asked. She was breathing heavily. Was she really this excited? Yes, yes she was. Inuyasha was conessing his love, wasn't he?

"Just that I like having you around," he said boredly. "That's all."

Disappointment filled her features, and she looked down, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Sometimes this was better, just not having him know. And besides that, this was something that they had already told one another, just the other day.

"Oh... is that all?" She hesitated telling him a moment, then looked up to see he had turned around to face her.

"Something wong?" he asked, worry edging its way into his voice. He took a step closer, and she shook her head. "But... you're crying..."

"Huh?" She pressed a hand to the side of her face and found it was wet. Tears. She _was_ crying. So much for him not noticing. "Oh... something must be in my eyes..."

If he believed that, it was a miracle. Just as she was saying "in", her voice cracked, and not to mention she was choking back sobs and shaking. She was silently scolding herself when she suddenly realized that Inuyasha was wrapping his arms around her. She gasped, and froze. He was holding her in an embrace softer than she could ever imagine him capable of. He was warm, oh kami, was his body warm.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "Then... Why?"

She was silent a moment longer, then officially decided against teling him how she felt. Even if he was holding her out of love or friendship alone, she didn't want to ruin this moment. She just wanted him to hold her close and tell her that everything would be okay. That was all that would, and could, ever make her happy. Just to be with him.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me that it's all going to be okay."

"Huh?" He rested his chin on her head and smiled softly, though he was mildly confused. "Why?"

"Because... Just tell me," she pleaded in a shaky voice. She wished it away, but it wouldn't. "Please."

He gave her a gentle squeeze and lowered his mouth near her ear. His breath was soft as well, and she smiled. When he wanted to be, he could be so wonderful.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome," he spoke to her using the kindest tones he knew. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as if it would kill her to let go. "I don't know why you're crying, but it's all going to be okay."


	8. Why Did Shippou Lie?

Part Eight : Why Did Shippou Lie?

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea how long they had been travelling, nor did he know how long they had been standing here, holding one another. All he really knew, at the moment, was that Kagome had just started crying after he told her he enjoyed having her around. Was that a bad thing? Was it because he was a hanyou? In the long run, did she really hate him because he was a hanyou? Was she disgusted with him?

It almost didn't surprise him.

"Kagome, it'll all be okay, you know," he assured her once more, feeling her press her face into his haori. Her request seemed a little weird to him. Why would she need him to tell her that everything would be okay? And why exactly _was_ she crying? She wouldn't tell him. "If we're going to find that shard, we'd better get a move on."

He could feel her muscles tense, and she pressed her face into his haori even harder. He perked an eyebrow at her actions before simply resting his hands about her waist.

'_Does she like me?_' he asked himself, inhaling her scent deeply. It was delicious; he wanted to hold her like this forever.'_Or am I really just a worthless hanyou? I love you so much, Kagome... never think of me like that. Never leave me for someone else._'

She let out a tired moan, and pulled away from him. Her eyes were a little red and puffy from the crying, but other than that, hell, even including that, she was beautiful. She closed her eyes, looking up at him.

"You look... beautiful, Kagome," he breathed, staring into her eyes.

She shook her head and pulled away, beginning to fix her hair.

"Are you kidding!" she declared, mostly in disbelief of his words, wiping the remaining tears away as well. "I must look deathly! I can't believe myself, crying for no reason like that! I bet my eyes are red and puffy and my hair's messed up, even though that doesn't seem possible!"

He blinked at her. In the blink of an eye she was her normal self again. Maybe it really was nothing. She was just tired or something. She didn't cry or get angry after he'd kissed her cheek, in fact, he was sure that he'd seen her blush a little after he had. A small smile tugged at the ends of his lips and he turned away from her.

"Okay, Kagome, let's get a move on!" he declared, starting to head in the direction she had been leading him. At least, he was sure that was the direction she had been leading him. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Oh, uh... yeah?" She growled, then said, "I hate that about crying... it always give me a headache..."

He blinked, looking back as she hurried to catch up.

"Why did Shippou lie about having a stomach ache?" he asked curiously.

"H-He did, did he?" she tried to sound as surprised as she could.

"Don't play games, Kagome," he pressed. "If Shippou was really sick you wouldn't have just left him with Sango and Miroku like that. You've taken a mother's role with him, and you didn't seem very worried, either. So why did he lie?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha!" she replied playfully, hoping that he'd just drop the subject. '_I hope he doesn't know... what if he laughs at me for it? What if he really does like Kikyo better?_'

"C'mon, we don't want to run into any trouble, right?" he sighed. Kagome was weaker, and he understood that sometimes she didn't want him to feel obligated to protect her. He liked that about her, but at the same time, fighting to protect her made everything seem right. "I think there's a village near here... Definitely a stream o something; I can smell the water."

"Oh, yeah? Well then, how about we stop and I'll make you some... chawanmushi?"

"Sounds good." He grinned as his stomach growled loudly. A little too loudly. "Hop on my back and I'll take you there fast."

* * *

Chawanmushi is a Japanese meal; steamed egg curd with meat and vegetables, if I remember it correctly.


	9. Because I Love You

Part Nine : Because I Love You 

* * *

Kagome drew in a sharp breath as the 'stream' came into view. It was like a picture-perfect landscape. A beautiful waterfall. She wanted to hug Inuyasha, even more so than the clinging she was doing on her back. Only, she didn't want him to crash to the ground.

"Oh, Inuyasha... it's beautiful..." she breathed in his ear, at least she attempted to. It was difficult since his ears were different from human ones. But they were so cute. "Inuyasha, did you plan this?"

She was sure she could see a smile on his face, then a faint blush came to accompany it. At least, she was sure that's what she could see. She might have been wrong.

"I... not really," he hesitated his answer. "But I'm really glad you like it, Kagome."

"Of course I do. It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

He blushed deeper, and this time she was sure of it. He was looking down, watching where he was landing. She wanted to kiss him, he looked so cute. But how could she? His thoughts were ever constant on Kikyo, weren't they? She sighed in defeat, pushing those thoughts away.

'_I shouldn't push him... It just might scare him away..._' she told herself, resting her chin on his shoulder as she gazed at the view before her. "Inuyasha, I'm glad that you brought me here, today."

It was also refreshing to see him un-obsessed with hunting down the jewel shards. For once, perhaps he was showing her pure affection. She hoped that was the truth. If she had no reason to doubt his affections, then there was no reason to hesitate telling him.

"Inu... Inuyasha..." She'd made up her mind. She had to, now. If she didn't tell him now, then when?

"Yeah? What is it, Kagome?"

"Could you land for a minute? I know we're almost there, but I have something I really need to tell you, now."

"Huh? Oh, okay, yeah..." he sounded confused as he softly landed on the ground. They were silent a moment. He was still supporting her on his back.

"Uhm... Inuyasha, could you please let me down?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." He reluctantly helped her down. Having Kagome on his back was fun. She always seemed so amazed by the world from that viewpoint. She could see an endless world. Once she'd even said that it made her feel free. '_I wish I could always share that feeling with you, Kagome..._'

She grasped his upper arm and forced him to face her. "Inuyasha, why did you kiss me this morning?"

"I..." He blushed, deeply, and refused to meet her gaze. Unfortunately she was determined to know and manuevered herself so she was once again able to look hi min the eyes. "Kagome, I don't want to talk about it..."

"Inuyasha, I want to know!"

"Why?" he snapped, feeling nervous. "Why Kagome? Why do you want to know!"

"Because!" she lamely replied.

"Because why?"

In the back of their minds they understood what a pointless and childish fight this was, but they didn't care. Both were too stubborn to give. Even if he had just kissed her cheek... Kagome wanted to know why; Inuyasha, unsure, refused to tell her out of fear that she would get angry.

"Please tell me, Inuyasha!"

"Why do you want to know!" He got in her face, litterally.

She gasped in shock, but didn't give up any ground. He was so close, and breathing just as heavily as she was.

"Because... I love you..." she breathed, leaning in to her own surprise.

Their lips met, and Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he didn't move. Instead he placed a hand to her cheek to steady himself as his eyes slowly closed. Kagome was silent, her eyes closed as well. There was so much they wanted to say to one another; there was no use for words now, was there?

They stood like that for a while longer; Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck as they shared a long, sweet kiss.


	10. I'm Sorry

Part Ten : I'm Sorry

* * *

Kagome broke the kiss suddenly, and looked away with a deep blush on her face.

'_Omigod... I just..._' She was breathing heavily, and found herself unable to look at him.

Inuyasha was looking at her with shock, mixed with what could have been interpreted as hurt. She had just kissed him. She had been the one to move in. It wasn't as if he minded it. He wanted her to. He wanted more; to feel her soft lips against his own again. He wanted her to caress his face ever so gently. There was so much he wanted he couldn't even put them into straight thougts. But, in the end, Kagome pulled away. Looked away. Almost as if ashamed of her actions.

He couldn't help but question if it was because he was a hanyou. It was always because of that.

"Inu... Inuyasha..." she called out to him quietly. He almost couldn't make out his own name, and looked at her curiously. "I wanted you to know that... I really meant what I said. I do... I love you... More than I've ever loved anyone else."

He looked at her with wide eyes, wanting to hold her, to pull her close to his body annd never let go. But something deep inside - fear - wouldn't allow him near her. If he let her mean that much to him, if he let her know, would that put her in even more danger? Would she be hurt? Would she be killed? The dangers were endless; the possibilities were unheard of. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He lost Kikyo, he didn't want to lose someone else like that.

"I... Kagome... I'm sorry, but I don't..." He winced, already regretting the words he was about to speak. He turned away, unable to face her tearfilled eyes. "I don't feel the same way that you do, Kagome."

There was a sharp pain in his heart and he was sure he could hear himself whimper loudly. He felt like he was dying slowly deep down inside, and he could hear her sobbing softly, trying to choke them back.

"I..." For the life of him, he didn't know what she was trying to tell him. Probably that he was a jerk and that she shouldn't have told him. "SIT!"

He slammed into the ground, hard, and left himself remain still. He heard her feet slamming against the ground as she ran away. She probably didn't even know where she was or where she was going, but to be near him would only create them both more pain. He understood that.

He waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps or her sobs, but he could still hear catch her scent on the wind. She was far enough away that he could sit up and not let her hear him...

"Kag-Kagome... Gomen-ne..." he whimpered, not bothering to hide his tears as he sat there, in the hole that his body had created upon impact. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he howled in anguish. '_I'm so sorry, Kagome..._'


	11. Aishiteru

Aishiteru means "I love you". It's one of the many ways... I couldn't belive that I'd found like 12 different ways, including one for before two are actually a couple. There's so many ways! But I like the sound of this one over "suki desu" so I picked it.

Part Eleven : Aishiteru 

* * *

The night can be so scary sometimes. Kagome sighed at herself as she walked, hopelessly lost, through the darkening forest. Regrets of leaving Inuyasha back there had reached her, at least the part of her that was afraid of whatever dark creatures were wandering this forest, but that part of her that was so angry... that was all she needed to refuse turning back now. And besides, he was probably long gone by now.

She sighed again, and looked around as she heard a twig snap.

Panicked, she looked in every which way, holding her hands to her chest. She whimpered, not knowing what would happen next.

"Inu... Inuyasha..." She closed her eyes tightly. She could feel herself shaking uncontrollably, but that was okay. There was someone watching her from the darkness. "Please... someone... I'm so scared."

She didn't want to be so helpless, but she was. Without Inuyasha loyally standing at her side, even if that was just because of the rosary, she felt vulnerable. She missed him, needed him. She wanted him to be with her. But, his happiness was what mattered most, wasn't it? If being with Kikyo was what he wanted, then, with a smile upon her face, she would give her blessings.

"Ka-Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha's shaken voice call out to her. "You want to... go back now?"

"Huh?" She blinked and turned to face him. He'd come for her? "Inuyasha!"

Apparently caught off-guard by her lunging happily at him, he stumbled back. She laughed, sounding very relieved. There was a moment of silence as she simply held onto his haori and pressed her face to his chest.

"Inu... yasha..."

It didn't matter why he was here, or even if he loved Kikyo more. Yes, this was what she wanted. To just have him near. To feel the warmth of his body as he carried her off to who-knows-where. This moment, even if it wasn't romantic, was what she planned to capture in her heart. So that when she returned to her time, after the jewel shards had been finally collected, she could always remember the feel of his arms around her possessively and the gentle tone of his voice as he whispered "Aishiteru" into her ear.

Wait, was he actually saying that?

-- -- 

It took a while for Inuyasha to collect himself after those last words with Kagome. It tore him apart deep down inside to have even thought of them. He loved Kagome more than he had ever loved Kikyo. That was an undeniable fact. Kagome was his love, but the dangers that presented themselves by becoming his mate... He didn't want such things to happen to her. Youkai were foul creatures, willing to kill in a second should the need arise. And if they wanted to take a cheap shot, Kagome presented an easy target.

"But, still..." he mumbled, looking up to the darknening sky. Streaks of pastel pink and orange broke the soft blue. "To live without your love... to hear you cry... to know you already hurt..."

He disreguarded the tear that slipped down his cheek.

"I... Want to tell you... how I... feel..." He nodded. "That's what I want. To love you with all of my heart."

He pushed himself to his feet. He wasn't sure how to tell her once again, or if she would believe him once he said it. Or even if her reaction would be the same. Would it be of anger or of love?

Finding her was a simple task, the scent of tears and the sound of her crying was easy enough to follow. his heart wenched at the thought of her tear-stained cheeks, her wet eyes shining in the moonlight. He'd managed to pull himself back together once, but seeing her like that... he didn't know if he could take it.

He found her standing alone in a small clearing, searching for someone. And when those pleading words reached his ears, and all because he'd stupidly stepped on a twig and cracked it, reached his ears, he couldn't stay away any longer.

"Ka-Kagome?" he called her, sounding too shook up for his own taste. "You want to... go back now?"

She definitely shocked him as she threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried once again, even though she let out a relieved laugh. He blinked at her, tilting his head to the side. She could be so strange sometimes. Leaning his hed down, he inhaled her scent deeply, but kept her from realizing it.

'_Now!_' he silently screamed at himself.

In the softest voice he had, and with all of the courage he could muster, he whispered it into her ear,

"Aishiteru."


	12. Don't Start These Games

Part Twelve : Don't Start These Games 

* * *

Kagome pulled back, not sure what she had just heard. She looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes and shook her head.

"Inuyasha... What?"

"Ai..." She could tell, even in this darkness, that he was blushing deeply. "Aishiteru, Kagome."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her heat as if started doing backflips, or at least some form of gymnastical performance. Her mind screamed two things at once. First of all, she was elated to hear those words escape his mouth, and especially hearing him repeat it and say her name, letting her know that it _was_ for her, and not Kikyo. Then, of course, her mind couldn't give her the pleasure of the moment, and bombarded her with his echoing voice _"I don't feel the same way"_.

Why did she have such a cruel mind?

"Inuyasha..." she was at a loss. How could she question him. She wanted this so badly... but did she want it badly enough to live what possibly was a lie?

Was she really _that_ desperate?

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he apologized, looking down and away from her. "I didn't mean it, really..."

Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? Her mind was running around in circles, yelling everything it possibly could at her. Her choice had to be made carefully. If he was lying, then what?

"And how can I believe you?" she asked, hoping that she could push that undeniable shake out of her voice. No, it was still there. "Inuyasha, I won't let you jerk me around. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to think that maybe - no, that you definitely still care for Kikyo? Do you even understand how scared I am that maybe I'll wake up one day, and she'll really have replaced me? I mean... I guess in a way I'm her replacement, but... I feel like it's different. She died and I haven't, maybe that's what I'm saying. I feel sort of like... like if I'm gone too long, that maybe you won't ever want me to return. I know you love Kikyo with all of your heart. I just feel like I'm in the way."

-- -- 

_"I just feel like I'm in the way..."_

Those words echoed in his head. He watched her. He watched her turn away, nearly in tears. He wanted to reach out to her, but her words struck a nerve. Did she really believe that he loved Kikyo more than her? Could he blame her? Yes, just a short while ago, in front of Kagome, he'd confessed and undying love to Kikyo. That he'd always loved her. He was willing to spend an eternity in Hell with her.

It was Kagome's voice that had brought him out of it. Kagome called to him, and he felt the need to protect her. It was then that he realized his true feelings. That he loved Kagome. Once, yes, he'd loved Kikyo, and she would always be in his heart, but Kagome was the one he loved.

"Kagome, Kikyo does mean a lot to me," he started, trying to think of the best ways to put it. "But I don't _love_ her. I love you."

She seemed to hesitate a moment, then turned to face him again. Even if he hadn't seen the tears that had stained her face, her could easily catch their scent in the air. Her expression was a mix of disbelief, fear, and yet relief. And yet, she was still so beautiful, even if there was anger in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, don't start these games," she pleaded, looking at the ground. "I love you, Inuyasha. I _really_ do, so how do you think it makes me feel when I see you're playing with me? My heart isn't a little chew-toy for you to have fun with. I meant it when I said those things..."

"Kago-"

"NO!" she screeched, her hand coming up at him to slap him hard across the face. His normally enhanced senses were temporarily blinded by his emotions, which gave her the chance. "I don't want you to think that you can do these sorts of things to me, or to anyone! Just go back to Kikyo! I'm leaving!"

"Kagome, please don't," he said softly, reaching for her.

He shouldn't have said that earlier. Or maybe saying this now was worse. She didn't deserve to have someone play with her heart. She deserved to smile. And yet, didn't she just do the same thing she was accusing him of? She confessed her love, and then denied him of it. Wasn't that the same?

He could hear her sobbing softly as she angrily brushed tears from her eyes. His heart raced angrily; at both her and himself. How could he be such a moron? Telling her one thing, then changing it at the next, that was playing a game, wasn't it? That's what she meant. He pulled her in one direction, then suddenly jerked her in another. But, shouldn't she have been happy at his words?

Damn could woman be confusing.

He rubbed his cheek gingerly. "Kagome, what do you want?"

"I want you to love me," she whispered, sniffling twice.

"I already told you, _I do_," he sighed, sounding rather frustrated. "What else do you want?"

"The truth." She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. Did she have to be crying? "I also want you to be happy... so I'm going to leave. I know you love her... I'm going to let go, because when you love someone, that's what you do."

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that she was him. She nodded to confirm her thoughts.

'_If you love someone... you let them go?_' Something about it sounded fishy. Maybe it really was the fact that he was a hanyou. No one could get over that. Someone always had to remind him of what he was. A blemish upon all that was 'right' in the world. "I love you, Kagome... so does that mean I should let you go... and... What'll happen after that?"

She blinked at him. "Inuyasha..."

Or maybe, now she was really seeing that he truly did love her. That he had made a simple mistake. Did he deserve to be punished by losing her forever because of one little mistake?

"Kagome, I love you. Don't go."


	13. Hold You in my Arms

Part Thirteen : Hold you in my Arms 

* * *

Inuyasha gingerly raised his hands to cup Kagome's cheeks. She seemed to be coming around now. Maybe all she needed to do was let his words really sink in. He pulled her close, pressing his forehead to hers, listening as she drew in a very sharp breath.

"Kagome, look into my eyes," he pleaded, blinking back the massive wave of tears which threatened to escape his eyes.

She was silent except for a few sniffles. She let him hold her as he did, and let him gently brush away her tears with his thumbs. A moment passed before she began to shake her head reluctantly.

"I... Inuyasha, I can't," she whispered, her voice nearly breaking.

He could feel his body grow cold and he was sure that his heart skipped a few beats. The usual thought of why she might reject him crossed his mind.

"Is it because I'm a hanyou, Kagome?"

"Oh kami, no, Inuyasha," she cried. grasping his haori with her hands, "I can't because it's just too dark!"

"Too... dark?"

He laughed, relieved at the response. She could not look into his eyes because it was _too dark_, not because she did not love him. It was as if a huge weight had just lifted itself off of his heart. Now, perhaps, they could finally be together.

"I just want to hold you in my arms forever," he said softly, pressing her against his body.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. He also closed his eyes, inhaling her scent deeply. Her body shuddered as she held him tightly. He smiled softly. Knowingly. She did not have to repeat her words from before. He already knew how much she loved him.

"Aishiteru, Kagome."

"Ai-"

A hiccup cut her off, and she laughed shortly at herself.

"Aishiteru, my beloved ainoko."

-- -- 

Kagome was not sure why she had called him "half breed". It was a sore spot for him, but that was the best way that she could think of to assure him that it did not matter. She did not care what was in his blood, and how different from her that made him. More than anything she wanted him to never, as far as love went, feel the pain of rejection because he was a hanyou ever again. It was a pain that she did not, and never could, understand, but she knew that it was not what he deserved.

"Inuyasha..."

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "What is it?"

"When we complete the jewel I want to be the one who makes the wish on it, but not to become a full fledged demon," he breathed, brushing her temple with his lips.

She shivered as his breath caressed her ears with each word he spoke. She raised her hands tenderly to his cheek, leaning up to him. Sparks of electricity danced about her spine as their lips touched and his fangs softly rubbed against her skin.

'_Inuyasha, if only moments like this could last an eternity..._' she thought as her eyes slid shut.

She had never experienced a moment so perfect before.


	14. Almost Like Happily Ever After

Part Fourteen : Almost Like Happily Ever After

* * *

Kagome laughed to herself as she ran ahead of the others in her group, with Shippou clinging onto her shoulder. It had been three weeks since she and Inuyasha had confessed their love for one another, to each other. Ever since, it seemed as though Inuyasha just could not let her out of his sight, even following and watching her while she was at school. The only times he did not keep his eyes on her was when she _really_insisted upon it. Of course, that never really was too often, and on more than one occasion he attempted a sneak-peak. That earned him the ever trustworthy "sit" command. Kagome found him to have become, since she became his mate, more aggressive towards men near her, and even towards her.

"C'mon, Inuyasha!" Kagome called back with a laugh. "Don't be so slow! I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Inuyasha grinned slyly, but kept his pace the same as Kirara's. Kagome turned back to them and wave, urging him to move faster. He took her taunting in pace, slowing down instead of speeding up to annoy her. It worked, considering that she was just trying to have some excitement before returning to her own, dull time.

Sango and Miroku were riding on the neko youkai's back, watching the two. It seemed as though, so long as Inuyasha was around, Kagome was playful as a young child, and there was always a smile upon her face.

'_It's almost like happily ever after, but with all of what's going on, and the fact that now I'm his mate, until the day I die..._' she thought, knowing that the smile had left her face. '_Kikyo was willing to kill me before so that she could have Inuyasha. So now, being his mate, what will she do-_'

The was a gentle twang moments before a dark mist descended upon her. She could still, clearly, see the horrified expressions of her friends, and the sound of Shippou repeatedly screaming her name before everything became silent. Through her blurring vision she saw Inuyasha mouth the word "Kikyo", then, just as her hearing failed her, her strength and sight gave way.

And then, there was nothing but an eternal abyss with no escape.

-- -- 

Kagome awoke with a start, pulling away from the warm body that had been holding her while she slept. With wide, fearful eyes she felt about her chest, searching for the arow that had just torn through her.

"A dream, a dream..." she chanted, hugging herself as she shook.

"Kag... ome?" Inuyasha yawned.

She could feel his eyes on her back, studying her. She cursed her bed, knowing that he could feel her shaking and his super-sensitive ears could easily hear her quiet sobs.

She sniffled, "Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong?" He reached out to touch her back and pull her right back into his arms. "School?"

She smiled, leaning back against him, thanking kami that he could be so dense. She could feel him lower his head and brush his fangs tenderly against the back of her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

-- -- 

Inuyasha let out a heavy breath. Kagome's scent could be so intoxicating, his instincts almost took over him sometimes. If they became mates, then it would be for the rest of her life, and he would be there with her, aging as she did. His wish would purify the jewel and he would spend the rest of his life with her here, in her own era.

As a human.

"Kagome, may I?"

There was no way that he was going to allow Kouga any chance of being with Kagome, not now. Not after they had said those words to one another. If he followed his instincts to mark Kagome his mate, then that last insecurity would be gone, and she would never have reason to doubt him. But her permission was needed; he would not do it against her will.

As if she understood what "may I" meant, she pulled her hair out of the way and tilted her head to the side, in the opposite direction he was caressing.

"Forever, Inuyasha."

"Hai, Kagome." He smiled and tenderly kissed the selected spot between her neck and shoulder. "Forever and always, I will stay by your side for an eternity."


End file.
